1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for imaging a sample using a scanning microscope. In such a method, the sample is illuminated with excitation light via an illuminating beam path, and light emitted from the sample is recorded via a detection beam path, wherein at least one adjustable beam splitter having an adjustable threshold wavelength, in particular a gradient filter, is arranged in the detection beam path or/and in the illuminating beam path, and wherein light emitted from the sample is detected in at least one detection channel.
In further aspects, the invention relates to a scanning microscope and a data storage carrier on which a program for driving a control unit of a scanning microscope is stored.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 1 882 969 A1 and US 2008/0024782 A1 disclose a laser scanning microscope having at least one gradient filter spatially variable in regard to the threshold wavelength between transmission and reflection, which is provided in the detection beam path for the selection of the detection-wavelengths. This filter type allows to easily change the spectral set-up of the microscope when the sampling conditions change, so that a highly versatile microscope is obtained.
DE 10 2004 029 733 A1 discloses a scanning microscope having a band-pass filter in the detection beam path, which band-pass filter comprises a combination of a low-pass filter and a high-pass filter. Said low-pass filter and said high-pass filter can be spectral gradient filters.
US 2008/0062511 A1 discloses a laser scanning microscope with a narrow angle main beam splitter.